1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of two-wheeled carts for transporting luggage and similar light loads. The cart is not self-powered, and ordinarily would be pushed or pulled by a human operator.
2. The Prior Art
Travelers arriving or departing from a terminal must arrange to transport their luggage between the loading area of the terminal and their automobile, which may be parked some distance away. Even within a terminal the luggage must be moved a considerable distance. Depending on the weight of the luggage and the physical condition and age of the traveler, the task of moving the luggage can be physically challenging. In an effort to ameliorate this problem, prior inventors have devised a multitude of carts or dollies for use in moving luggage.
Such carts must have a certain degree of strength and size to handle the loads, but once the luggage has been delivered, the size and weight of the cart become disadvantageous. Accordingly, inventors have devised carts that are collapsible, so that they may be easily carried and conveniently stored when not in use, and indeed, that is the goal of the present invention. It is believed that the design of the present invention results in a cart that is lighter in weight, stronger in use, and attractive when collapsed.
The closest prior art presently known is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,695 issued Jan. 21, 1975 to Shourek et al. They show a luggage cart having left and right telescoping members and arms pivotally attached to the lower portion of those members to permit the arms to be swung from a forwardly extending position upwardly to a position adjacent the telescoping member. The left and right telescoping members are interconnected by jointed jack-knifing cross members that extend as the telescoping members are drawn apart laterally. The cross members keep the telescoping members parallel at all times as they are being drawn from their collapsed configuration to their extended configuration. In order to achieve this, the cross members must necessarily be able to pivot with respect to the telescoping members. Accordingly, the cart must be somewhat lacking in rigidity, a problem which the present invention solves.
Also, in the cart of Sourek et al., when the arms are folded up, they assume a position adjacent the lower sections of the telescoping members. In contrast, in the present invention, the arms fold into the lower section of the telescoping members, where they remain concealed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,653 issued Nov. 5, 1991 to Deglis et al. might also arguably be relevant. That patent shows a recreational cart having left and right telescoping members and two wheels. This cart can be distinguished from the present invention by the fact that the telescoping arms remain parallel at all times, and the wheel axles are connected by the body of the cart and thus cannot be separated laterally as in the cart of the present invention.
The present inventor has aspired to invent a collapsible luggage cart having a minimal structure so as to provide the required strength and rigidly with minimum weight. In its collapsed condition, the cart of the present invention has an aesthetically-pleasing tubular shape that is convenient to carry and handle.